


We are

by ReadingDreams07



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingDreams07/pseuds/ReadingDreams07
Summary: From the moment it spread out that he was dating that hot third year transfer student Isak realized the looks that he was getting. The first-year girls were always looking at them and sighing as they walked by. At first, Isak thought that they found them cute together. But on a closer look, they were making goggle eyes at his boyfriend. Even, being the angel that he was, never noticed.  Isak, however, was no angel, and he was getting tired of this shit. And so it began, the constant battle against the horny first-years.Aka: The au where Isak starts to do more PDA because the first years wouldn’t stop looking at this boyfriend.





	We are

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! It's my first evak fanfic! this may not be perfect, but I just wanted to get out some feelings for this couple that I've been obsessing with for the last month or so. Sorry for any mistakes, english is my second language~ 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> and yes, this was based on We are by Justin Bieber and Nas ;)

From the moment it spread out that he was dating that hot third year transfer student Isak realized the looks that he was getting. The first-year girls were always looking at them and sighing as they walked by. At first, Isak thought that they found them cute together. But on a closer look, they were making goggle eyes at his boyfriend. Even, being the angel that he was, never noticed.  Isak, however, was no angel, and he was getting tired of this shit. And so it began, the constant battle against the horny first-years.

 

On Monday, he put his left hand on the right back pocket of Even's jeans and leaned closer to him as they walked to the cafeteria. Even immediately wiped his head towards Isak with that big smile of his.

"Babe!" Even said laughing out loud and the sun hit his face on the right angle, illuminating it and making him look like a straight up Greek god.

This asshole couldnt make his job easier, couldnt he?

"Shut up and keep walking or we are going to miss waffle day."

 

On Tuesday, he hugged Even a little longer before going different ways at the hallways. It may had had something to do with the group of girls going to Gym class, but when he got that small scent of fresh laundry mixed with Even’s favorite cologne Isak almost moaned right there and then as he pressed his nose against that long neck.

Even giggled, “your nose is cold.”

The girls awed in unison.

Isak wanted to kill them all.

 

On Wednesday, he sat on the windowsill of his biology classroom, the one that could be seen from the main yard, and pulled Even between his legs.

“Was that a smile?” asked Even, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of such a specimen. He grabbed Even by the neck and kissed him like his life depended on it.  Even pulled him closer and he had to admit that the fact that any of those girls could be watching them now kind of turned him on a little bit. They would never be able to grab onto his neck like this, or feel Even’s talented tongue on their mouth, or better yet, feel how he was getting hard under his touch as he rubbed himself a bit closer.

He briefly opened his eyes as he took another gulp of breath and saw some movement. Yes, let them all know that Isak was the only one that could turn Even into a puddle with just his mere presence in a room…

 

“Halla,” Sana said, and it was like a slap to his face.

“Halla!”

 

He had to take a deep breath as they were interrupted. They talked for a while and he teased Even with ideas of making him his housewife, and in doing so he casually looked bellow at the yard, but, unfortunately, nobody was looking up. It didn’t matter, he thought, Even was happy and smiley and he could handle showing some affection if Even gave him that smirk that let him know that this was not going to end up here.

 

Thursday was surprisingly quiet. They held hands as they walked to class. Even gave him that big, beautiful smile before kissing his curls, something that always made Isak blush no matter what, and walked away. He never saw any of the first-year girls and he started to think that maybe he had imagined all this…

Until he saw Even talking to one of them at the school gate at the end of the day on Friday. In the blink of an eye he had his arms around him as he gave the worst stinky eye to the girl who dared to approached his boyfriend.

“Can I help you?” he asked, making it clear that she was not welcomed him.

The girl laughed, “I was just…”

He took even’s wrist and started walking away.

“Isak?” said Even behind in a worried tone. He didn’t stop him.

“Keep walking.” He answered, but he didn’t look back at him.

Why couldn’t he be happy? Just once… just once he wanted to enjoy this amazing feeling of loving someone and being loved back and these girls had to ruin everything! Why couldn’t they just leave them alone! Hello?! Even was dating him. A boy. There’s no way they had any chance. Why were they so…

“Isak!” this time, Even did stop him by pulling him against his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Only when he was being embraced by him did Isak realized that he was shaking.

“Baby, talk to me. What is going on?”

 

Isak shook his head. He wouldn’t understand, there was no way that Even could understand the effect that he had on people. He wouldn’t understand how hard Isak had to fight everyone everyday so they wouldn’t take Even away from him. He wanted to tell him, he really did, but what would Even think? How could Isak ever tell him that the only reason why he held his hand at school was because he knows that the stupid girls are always looking at them and that are making plans to separate them.

 

And Isak wasn’t ok with that. This boy was his and they be damned if he would let them take Even away from him.

He wasn’t ok with these new feelings of… angriness, and jealousy, and…. possessiveness.

 “Why do you have to be so hot!?”

“Seriously?”

“I’m so tired of it!”

“Is this your way of saying you want to break up with me?” Isak panicked a bit and looked up to Even, as if to verify that he was joking. Even only smiled.

“You know nothing!” He got surprised at his own volume. Why was he getting angry at Even?!

“If I did something wrong, honey, you can let me know.”

“It’s not you, it’s me. It’s the biggest fucking cliché but it’s all true. I know you must have noticed how I’ve been touching you a lot lately and it has been for all the wrong reasons and I feel bad about it”

“I need a little more explaining than that, babe.”

 

Isak took a deep breath. It was now or never. The moment of truth.

 

“Everybody looks at you and I know they want you and I just can’t stand the thought of it. You are mine and mine only, why can’t they see that? Why do they have to pin over you?! It’s stupid, I know it is, I just can’t stop thinking about it.”

He expected all kinds of reactions from Even, but he never expected a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss. In the middle of the sidewalk for everybody to see.

 

“Welcome to my world, baby.”

 

Isak almost wanted to cry. “Don’t joke around, Even.”

 “I’m not! How can you say that everybody looks at me, but you haven’t noticed how more than half of the time they are actually looking at you!”

“Even!”

“Don’t Even me! You are the one being ridiculous. And yes, I did notice the extra touching and kissing but I let you keep doing it because I love it and because it also helped me in my pursue of showing to those girls, yes I know who they are, that you are mine as well. You think it’s stupid to feel jealous, but it’s not. It’s a natural reaction. It means that you are head over heels in love with me and guess what? I’m completely head over heels in love with you too. So, kiss me, hug me, squeeze me for all it matters! I want the whole world to know!!”

Even hugged the life out of Isak, lifting him up in his, and twirling him around as Isak laughed out loud in amazement. Even finally let him get back on the ground, kissing his face everywhere as Isak continued giggling.

“You silly, silly boy,” said Even between kisses, “I will never ever look at them when I can spend all day looking at you.”

Isak wrapped his arms around his neck and looked right at those rich blue eyes. “You are not mad at me?”

“Never. Although, I can’t believe that you spent all this time worrying about this. Acting all innocent and cute. I love my little boyfriend.”

“I’m not cute and I’m definitely not little. But for real, I might have to have to suck your tongue at the school yard. Just to show them that you are mine…”

“… I am all yours, always have and always will. But, let’s keep the tongue sucking. That kind of turns me on.”

“Even Bech Næsheim, you filthy pervert.”

“Don’t lie. You like it too. You were half hard sitting against that window on Wednesday… and now.”

Isak ran his hand through Even’s hair as he licked Even’s bottom lip. Even laughed.

“Home?”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
